With the increase in networked media devices, users are interested in combining multiple devices to view media content to create a richer media experience. For example, a user may be interested in viewing a video on a television device while routing the audio associated with the video to speakers associated with the television device as well as to other speakers in the same room as the television device to create a surround-sound experience. It can, however, be difficult to synchronize audio playback on the multiple speakers and it can also be difficult to synchronize the audio playback on the speakers with the video playback on the television device. Synchronization may be particularly difficult in cases where media content is streamed, for example, from a video sharing service, due to variations in network speed and quality during streaming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for synchronizing audio and video content on multiple devices.